Inhabited planets
Alpha and Beta Quadrant United Federation of Planets Homeworlds *Alpha Cygnus IX *Altair IV *Andoria *Aurelia *Benzar *Betazed *Bolarus IX *Cait *Coridan *Draylax *Delta IV *Earth (Sol III) *Ivor Prime *M-113 *Meezan IV *Neural *Peliar Zel *Qualor II *Ramatis III *Rigel (several planets) *Sauria *Tellar *Teneebia *Trill *Vulcan Colonies :See also: Federation colonies * Ajilon Prime * Aldebaran colony * Alpha V (Earth Colony 5) * Alpha Centauri system (Centauri VII, Proxima colony) * Archanis IV * Archer IV * Arvada III * Barisa Prime * Benecia (Benecia colony) * Berengaria VII * Beta VI * Boradis III * Caldos II (Caldos colony) * Campor III (Campor colony) * Cerberus * Cestus III (colony destroyed in 2267, rebuilt by 2371) * Coltar IV * Cygnia Minor * Delta Rana IV (Delta Rana IV colony destroyed in 2366) * Deneva (Deneva colony) * Dorvan V (ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Dramia II * Dreon VII * Dulisian IV * Earth Colony II * Galen IV (Galen IV colony) * Gamma Hydra IV * Gault * Iadara colony * Ivor Prime (colony destroyed) * Janus VI (Janus VI colony) * Jouret IV (New Providence colony, destroyed) * Juhraya (ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Kessik IV * Luna (Lunar colonies) * Mantilles * Manzar colony * Mars (Martian colonies) * Melona colony * Midos V * Moab IV (Genome colony) * MS I colony * Nehru colony * New Berlin colony * New France colony * New Paris colonies * Norpin V (Norpin colony) * Omicron Ceti III (Omicron colony abandoned) * Omicron Theta (Omicron Theta colony, destroyed) * Ophiucus III * Penthara IV * Planet Q * Quadra Sigma III * Setlik III (colony possibly destroyed) * Sherman's Planet * Solarion IV colony (destroyed in 2368) * Strnad colony (relocated) * Tantalus V (Tantalus colony, penal colony) * Taranko colony * Tarsus IV (Tarsus IV colony) * Tau Cygna V (Tau Cygna V colony) * Tendara colony * Terra Nova (colony destroyed) * Triacus colony * Turkana IV (Turkana IV colony, failed) * Vega colony * Volan II * Vulcanis Lunar Colony * Weytahn/Paan Mokar Breen Confederacy *Breen *Dozaria *Portas V Cardassian Union :See also: Cardassian planets *Adarak Prime *AR-558 *Arawath *Amleth Prime *Avenal VII *Atbar Prime *Cardassia Prime *Cardassia III *Cardassia IV *Cardassia V *Celtris III *Felton Prime *Kelvas V *Kora II *Korma *Lazon II *Loval *Omekla III *Pentath III *Pullock V *Quinor VII *Regulak IV *Rondac III *Sarpedion V *Septimus III *Sheva II *Simperia *Soukara *Torros III *Trelka V *Unefra III *Vanden Prime *Velos VII Ferengi Alliance *Clarus *Ferenginar *Irtok *Lappa IV Klingon Empire :See also: Klingon planets * Archanis IV (ceded to the Federation in the 23rd century) * Boreth * Forcas III * H'atoria * Khitomer * Korvat colony * Krios * Maranga IV * Morska * Narendra III (colony destroyed in 2344, possibly rebuilt) * N'Vak colony (colony destroyed in 2154, possibly rebuilt) * Praxis (destroyed in 2293) * Qo'noS * Qu'Vat colony * Raatooras * Rura Penthe * Ty'Gokor Romulan Star Empire :See also: Romulan planets * Carraya IV * Chaltok IV * Eden * Remus * Romulus Xindi *Azati Prime *Xindi-Arboreal colony *Xindus (destroyed) Non-Aligned or undetermined *Aldea *Alpha Laputa IV *Amerind *Angel I *Angosia III *Antica *Axanar *Bajor *Balosnee VI *Barzan *Bynaus *Capella IV *Casperia Prime *Ceti Alpha V (abandoned; settled by Humans in an alternate timeline) *Cheron *Cygnet XIV *Delta Theta III *Deneb IV *Deneb V *Denobula *Devidia II *Dramia *Drema IV *Edos *Ekos *El-Adrel IV *Elanu IV *Elaysia *Eminiar VII *Epsilon Ashanti III *Farius Prime *Gamelan V *Gamma Trianguli VI *Gideon *Haven *Kelton IV *Kesprytt III *Kolarus III *Kzin *Levinius V *Ligon II *Ligobis X *Lissepia *Lysia *Matalas *Mintaka III *Mordan IV *Mudd *Nausicaa *New Sydney *Nimbus III *Norellus *Oran'taku *Organia *Paxan *Phylos *Risa *Rochani III *Rubicun III *Rutia IV *Selay *Sigma Draconis VI *Talos IV *Tandar Prime *Tarquin's homeworld *Tarquin's planet *Tau Alpha C *Thalos VI *Thalos VII *Theta Cygni XII *Tholia *Torna IV *Tyree *Tyrellia *Tzenketh *Vagra II *Valakis *Vendikar *Ventax II *Xanthan homeworld *Zalkon Gamma Quadrant Dominion *Dosi homeworld *Founders' homeworld *Karemma homeworld *Kurill Prime *Vandros IV *Yadera Prime Non-Aligned *Argratha *Gaia IV *Meridian *Parada II *Parada IV *Rakhar Delta Quadrant Borg Collective *El-Aurian homeworld Kazon Collective *Ocampa *Sobras *Tarok *Trabe homeworld Vidiian Sodality *Avery III *Vidiia Haakonian Order *Rinax (destroyed) *Talax Non-Aligned *Dinaal *Drayan II *Hanon IV *Kelis' homeworld *Sikaris nl:Bewoonde hemellichamen Planets, Inhabited Planets, Inhabited